KH3:The Scourge of the NotQuites
by LuckiiBeckii
Summary: have you ever wondered what happens after the hell of a cliffhanger ending in KH2? well, here's my version of how things go! ships SoraKairi YuffieRiku go on a journey with Sora, Riku and Kairi! on hiatus until I overcome severe writer's block...
1. Chapter 1:What comes after

**Author's note**

okay, this is my very first fan fic I've ever posted online, so I'm a little nervous on how it'll be accepted. I've been writing fan fiction ever since I finished reading HP Book 6, and I've been writing stories for 11 of my fifteen years. I aspire to be an author, but I discovered that's hard to do when you have no real critics for your work to help you make it better. you know, the moms and dads going "That's really good!" and "You're just amazing..." aren't cutting it anymore. My friends like my stories too, and they're pretty honest critics. most of them roleplay, and very well I might add.

I get a bit squeamish about sharing my writing outside of family and friends. I'm just afraid it isn't good enough or the plot doesn't hold water or somethingor other.

But I've decided to take the plunge. I'd appreciate positive criticism and comments at least this once. If you're compelled to be brutally honest, I'm not asking you to soften it up...just try and make your review a bit ambiguous ; ) I usually write poetry now, so I might post a few of my published poems that got into anthologies later. But for now...let's lose ourselves in the next adventure of Kingdom Hearts

ships: slight to severe Sora/Kairi and near the end severe Yuffie/Riku 3

I apologize if you feel I haven't captured the characters to the best of my abilities, but I tried hard to do so! Sora's still a goofball, rest assured...gotta love him...

and this wasn't meant as a one shot, several chapters are on there way if I get positive reviews!

p.s. sorry if the way I put the paragraphs is hard to read, I'm such a newbie...

**

* * *

**

**_after the events that occurred in the ending of Kingdom Hearts II_**

**The Next Adventure**

Sora studied the note closely, very conscious of Kairi's sweet breath on his ear as she also studied it, looking worried. "Oh great…" Riku sighed, partly in awe partly in

exhaustion.

_Dear Sora, Riku and Kairi,_

_It seems that trouble just won't leave us be! A new enemy has arisen on the borders of the world, most likely spawned from darkness freed in your battle with _

_Xemnas. This one is said to know precisely how to contact his inner light, even though he himself is shrouded in darkness, meaning you will be hard pressed to defeat _

_him. He will use your own allies to destroy you. He already has many of the world's inhabitants under his control. This enemy has no name, only a gender. A name so _

_evil that no one has yet heard it. Once you find out his name, you will know his one true weakness. On this journey, I'm afraid it is our duty to protect Kairi, for she _

_seems to prove pivotal in our enemy's plans. Leaving her on the Island is not an option at this point. Riku, and Sora? Travel now to your homes, and rest. A battalion _

_will be sent to retrieve you from the castle in two day's time. I regret your short rest, but this enemy is growing ever stronger even as we speak. Rest up, and come _

_ready and well armed. Hopefully this will be the last enemy we must face together._

_Sincerely_

_**Aerith Gainsborough**_

_on the behalf of his majesty King Mickey and his attendants_

"Gee…this sounds pretty bad, doesn't it?" Sora said softly. Kairi withdrew her head, having finished reading as well. "Very bad…I'm not even safe on the islands…" she

thought aloud, her eyes growing dark with concern, and maybe, a bit of fear had been born in her strong heart…Riku kicked the sand with a shoe, a thoughtful expression on his

face, already contemplating how best to battle the enemy. "He has possession of both light and dark powers for his attack…so neither would be entirely effective in destroying

him…how would we?" Sora leaned back against the paupu tree branch, taking in the sea breeze, instead of all the danger that lay before him. "maybe a combination of darkness

and light." his gaze lingered over Kairi's back, as she also looked out over the endless ocean. "Or maybe…it's a power we've always had…and never truly understood…" she

said so softly Sora almost didn't catch it. The idea was a good one, and got him thinking. "What sort of power, exactly? We've mastered light, and Riku's mastered darkness…

or just about mastered it…what's left?" Sora mused. Kairi turned, a slight smile hidden behind her shoulder length hair. "Maybe our sights have been too narrow…there must be

things greater then light and dark that hold the worlds connected…surely, you didn't think only light connected them? I've had a lot of time to think about it, and it just doesn't

seem to fit. Things are never that simple…" she said softly, finally meeting Sora's eyes. "It's possible. But did you ever stop and think…sometimes things ARE that simple, and it

just confuses you more to try looking for a deeper meaning?" Riku added from his place by the shore. Kairi gave him a slight glance of pity for his narrow mind. "Such ideas are

the product of darkness…" she put a hand to her heart and looked back to Sora. "I feel it…here…there IS more…we only have to discover it for ourselves, and use it for

good. A weapon that no one can truly understand…I feel it is that power that helped the princesses hold back the darkness so long ago…" Sora nodded, suddenly

understanding. "yeah! That would make a ton of sense. I always assumed it was their pure hearts that helped them do that, but maybe it was something else…inside their hearts

that helped them." Kairi smiled. "Oh Sora I could kiss you! Thanks for seeing it my way." Sora blushed and looked away. "No problem…wouldn't mind that kiss though…"

Kairi giggled. Riku laughed out loud. "Dream on!" he chortled. Just then, Donald emerged from the hut, carrying an unwieldy glass of lemonade, with Goofy in tow. Sora leaped

up with the letter. "Look! A letter from his majesty!" he cried. "His Majesty?" Donald said quizzically, lemonade slopping onto his arm feathers. He reached hi un-sticky hand up

for the piece of paper, but Sora kept it aloft. "Sora, you big palooka! Give it here!" he quacked. Goofy smiled, showing his buck teeth. "Aw, c'mon Sora, let us see it!" Sora

finished laughing at Donald's angry face and gave it to Goofy, who bent so Donald could read it. "Oh boy…that sounds like a legend from long ago…when three knights set out

to destroy the darkness AND the light, only to find out they never could! And that the key blades the enemies bore were a product of light and darkness as well! It was

hopeless! The people battled with the middle beings and all of them passed into the darkness, for along the way, they got possessed with greed and a lust for power!" Goofy

explained sadly. "Oh my!" Kairi gasped after he'd finished. With little else to do in response, she stooped and dabbed at Donald's lemonade soaked arm with a napkin. "That

sounds horrible!" Sora said. Riku rose from his crouch and came over to look Goofy right in the eye. "You're telling me that this has happened before…and that they failed?"

Goofy nodded nervously. "That's right! They called it uh…erm…the name escapes me but it was the biggest failure in the world's history!" Donald waved a hand in urgency.

"the Keyblade War! It was called the Keyblade war you scatterbrain!" he barked. Goofy nodded. 'Right! The key blade war…" Sora leaned back on the tree branch, all the

joy of being at home leaving him in one fell breath. "What could defeat light AND darkness?" Kairi asked. Donald shook his head. "We don't know! And the king would never

consent to defeating the light! It's the good part, y'know!" Kairi nodded, worry showing already in her pretty features. "This just confirms it. You can't fight it with either light or

dark alone, you have to fight with something else." "But what?" everyone asked as one. She blushed. "I'm not entirely sure but I think it might be-" "What? What is it, Kairi?

Does it have anything to do with the princesses?" Goofy asked. Everyone glared at him to be quiet. "I was just askin' after all!" "Shh!" Donald hissed, looking intently back at

Kairi. She looked at her hands, palms up and empty on her thighs. "I think it might be…oh you're gonna think I'm such a girl…" "Please…tell us? Anything that might help…"

Sora reassured her softly. "Alright…I think it might be…love!" Before anyone could respond, a bright light shone from the Secret Place opening, so bright, it blinded all of them.

Once it dissipated, Donald gazed in awe at the tall figure standing on the path. "Master Yen Sid!"

**END OF CHAPTER 1**


	2. Chapter 2:Love?

**Chapter 2**

"The girl's right, Sora, Riku…the answer IS love." the great wizard said in a booming voice, walking over to them in a steady, measured pace, his great wizard's cap shining in

the sunset. "Love? B-but…that's not a power! That's a feeling!" Sora blurted. "How can love be the answer? Love is light!" Riku agreed. The great wizard Yen Sid sat daintily

on the paupu tree trunk, his wide eyes softening a bit at their innocence. "Love is everything that light stands for, it is true, but love is so strong, it is a power all on it's own. No

one can fully understand love itself. Not even the king fully understands and accepts it. But you don't need to understand it to feel it." Yen Sid turned to Riku. "You have such a

strong heart, that you felt love before you knew of darkness. You had a love for Sora, and an even stronger love for Kairi. You still do. But this love drove you so far into

desperation, that you sought the only power that promised it to you. Darkness. It is a thing only love can do to a person. It blurs their reasoning, and makes them do things they

would never do normally." Riku bowed his head in shame. It was true. Sora went over and raised Riku's head with a finger on his chin. "Don't be ashamed, Riku! We're all still

proud of you! You're braver then any of us, since you would even enter darkness to keep us safe." Riku smiled. "Thanks…" he whispered. Yen Sid then turned to Sora. "You

are light's friend, young Sora. You hold all the keys to everything that is and was. That is a powerful thing to hold within one's heart, and there is no one else strong enough to do

so. You know a love as well, for all your friends, and it is this love that helped the key blade in it's decision to choose you as the Keyblade bearer. Loyalty, friendship, love…

they're all the weapons you'll ever need to defeat any enemy in your path. Remember this is true." Sora nodded, a determined look on his face. Yen Sid then looked at Kairi,

with a kind smile on his otherwise fearsome face. "And then there is you, Oh Princess of the Heart…it is you that holds the key to the great power of love. And you are the key

to wielding it. You may not know how presently, but the power rests within your heart. When the time comes…it will come to you. You will use it for good, and our enemies will

be forever vanquished. You are no mere girl, never think that." he held out his large calloused hand and Kairi rested her significantly smaller one in it. "People like you are the

reason we have anything to fight for, my dear." He patted her hand and stood up. "Now then. A wizard needs his nourishment! If you would direct me to the sustenance,

please?" Everyone laughed and headed for the hut. Yen Sid had to bend nearly in half to fit in the door. "What exactly brings you to the islands, master Yen Sid?" Goofy asked,

sipping from his cup of lemonade. Yen Sid likewise sipped and cleared his throat. I received a correspondence from his majesty, and saw fit to act immediately. I thought it folly

to send you back into the battlefield so soon without knowledge of what has gone before. And what you are to be fighting against. But I've no doubt you've told them." Goofy

nodded. "Sure did! Gawsh, they weren't too happy." Yen Sid chuckled. "I'm not surprised!" Sora tried to keep the nervous jittering of his leg to a dull twitch. Something was

bothering him. "Erm...Master? The letter said we're to bring Kairi with us. Is that wise?" he asked before the twitching overtook his struggling leg. Yen Sid frowned. "Yes, I had

heard of that as well. It is true, I'm afraid. Kairi isn't safe even here. Dark and Light can create portals to all worlds, near and far. Our spies have also discovered part of the

enemy's ultimate plan, and it involves Kairi most deeply. No, it is better if she stays with you at all times. No doubt, she will be doing her share!" Yen Sid waved a hand and

Kairi's Keyblade emerged in her palm. Again, she was taken in by the beauty and the power she felt emanating from it. "Fight?" Both Riku and Sora yelped, jumping from their

seats. Yen Sid nodded. "She is not-as I have said-a mere girl. She will defend herself, thank you very much." Kairi smiled, that willful look returning, her fears forgotten, if only

for a little while. "It may have been chance that granted her this gift. But it will be fate for her to fight. She may even be the strongest fighter you have, you'll never know unless

you give her the chance!" Sora and Riku settled down at this sobering prospect. Sora could manage Riku being better then him, but KAIRI? "Now. Back to business." Yen Sid

set down his lemonade and steepled his long fingers. "Where to start…you would think that after destroying Kingdom Hearts it would have released the captive hearts back to

their owners. Not so. The hearts have for so long been held captive within the heartless and the nobody's have for so long been without Hearts, that they can never properly

rejoin. So when they did make an effort to, NotQuites were created. They have hearts, and have minds, but no knowledge on how to use them properly. They have an

appearance such as thus." with a wave of his hand, a hideous creature appeared, with a Nobody's head, and a neo-shadow's body, with neo-shadow antennae sprouting from

the Nobody insignia on it's head. "These things have all the abilities of a heartless AND a Nobody. And as an added disadvantage, they are unsure of their purpose, which does

not allow for clear cut attacks. But as you encounter stronger ones, you will find that they have decided which side to ally with, and will then become simply Heartless or

nobody's once more. We know who seems to be leading them, however, a NotQuite named Haznortex. He allies himself with both sides of dark and light, which may prove

difficult to distinguish. His light side may aide you in battling the NotQuites, but his dark side wishes only for your destruction. "Well, if I wasn't confused before, I am now!"

Sora sighed, slumping down on the couch. Yen Sid smiled. "You could destroy only his dark side, but then his light side would dissolve into the kingdom of darkness, and obtain

more power then ever before. You must meet fire with water. You must use love to vanquish this enemy." Yen Sid seemed very solemn, almost like the very idea of using such a

power filled him with hope. "You are best prepared for the journey. The NotQuites were unable to successfully overrun all the worlds you restored, through lack of organization,

and so, they only exist in the enemy's stronghold, an island in the middle of the Nowhere, beyond even the World that Never was. "I see…" Sora said to himself. Kairi lunged

with her Keyblade, and Donald's feathers burst into the air. "Owch! Watch it with that missy!" he cried, holding his behind and moaning in agony. Kairi giggled. "I'm sorry

Donald!" she snickered. "The King is sending your good friends from the Radiant Garden to retrieve you, I heard, in two days time. Best to rest up before then. And help that

girl refine her fighting technique!" Sora smiled and nodded. "I'm afraid I must depart. Only remember that love is everywhere you never think it would be, and in every heart, as

long as you look in the right places." With that, he vanished.


	3. Chapter 3:A New Beginning

**I've decided to attempt and continue this, since it just doesn't feel right to let it die. This chapter is relatively short compared to the other two, but that is only because I struggled to remember things exactly as I had them. I hope you enjoy it all the same.

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

Sora, Kairi, and Riku leaned against a rock by the Secret Place opening two days later. Donald and Goofy had gone ahead in the Gummi ship to confer with the Queen. They all

periodically checked it for the telltale light of a pathway. Riku as always, was the most vigilant. "I really missed it here…" Sora sighed wistfully. Riku turned and looked down to

find Sora, barefoot and spread-eagled on the beach. Even two years of hard fighting couldn't harden this guy. "Well, I guess it just wasn't fate for us to stay…" He commented.

Kairi giggled at the face Sora made at this, and got up, starting to dance in the sand with her own bare feet. She kicked too high and fell right over, onto her bottom, giggling all

the while. Sora made an effort to imitate her high kicks and hips shakes, receiving raucous laughter from his friends, finally falling square into the rising tide! Kairi was overtaken

by laughter. "Aw, did baby wet himself?" Riku teased. "Does it really look like I wet myself?" he gasped in mock surprise, turning quickly trying to get a clear view of his soggy

behind. He quite resembled a dog chasing it's own tail. Kairi managed to grab his ankles and make him tumble onto dry land once more. "Oh great! Sandy pants!" he groaned

sarcastically. "You're gonna get it for that!" he roared and tackled Kairi. They rolled over a couple of times in the sand, finally stopping a few feet away from Riku, who was

pretending not to watch. Their tackle ended, Kairi on top, her smile dissolving. "I'm really glad you're my friend, Sora…" she mumbled, and kissed him softly on the cheek. Sora

was very still, eyes closed, to enjoy the feeling of her lips. "I…I am too…" he breathed. Kairi gently got off of him and sat in the sand, watching the sunset. The moment was

sobering. When would they ever see this sunset again? 'hey guys! I think they're coming!" Riku called. Kairi and Sora promptly returned to the rock. A slight light was beginning

to form before the entrance. As Kairi watched, she felt Riku's hand brush hers, and he cleared his throat. "I'm glad you're my friend too, Riku." she said grinning, and kissed him

close to his ear. "Geez! It's like someone painted your face, man!" Sora chuckled. Riku hurried to cover his blush by rubbing his cheeks. "I am…too…" he mumbled, a sheepish

smile on his face. "Yo Sora! Where are ya?" a familiar voice called. Sora leapt up. "Yuffie! Aerith!" he called, and ran to hug the two women. Kairi followed soon after. "Oh

I've missed you guys!" Sora sighed, studying them. They hadn't changed a bit. Yuffie approached Riku, arms out for a hug, but paused and lowered them suddenly. They shook

hands. "N-nice to see you…" she said breathlessly. Riku smirked. 'You too." "Alright! Let's go kick some NotQuite butt!" Sora called, and grabbing Kairi's hand, raced into

the portal of light. Once they'd vanished, Aerith approached Riku and put a hand on his chest. "I know it must bother you somewhere in here, Riku, now that Kairi and Sora are

so much closer now. But remember always…they have strong hearts. They will never forget you, no matter what happens." Riku nodded, a smile of gratitude now on his face.

"Thanks…I needed to be reminded." He stepped up to the portal with one last glance at the Destiny Islands. "OOh! Let me go with you! Sometimes even the big boys get lost!"

Yuffie cried, and stood next to him.

Riku rolled his eyes and they entered together. Aerith turned to look at all they were leaving behind. The pure beaches, the palm trees and the peace. She sighed, remembering

when she herself had had to abandon her home…"Let us hope it remains peaceful…" she whispered, and with tears drifting down her cheeks, she entered the portal.


	4. Chapter 4: Haznortex

**Chapter 4**

Sora tumbled onto the soft grass of the courtyard, near the gummi hangar entrance. He hadn't expected the travel by portal to be so smooth, considering his previous

experiences. Kairi had fallen next to him, but she had a harder time getting up. Being weightless in air is not a high one gets over very quickly. "So this is the castle, huh?" she

said, observing the cut bushes and neat pathways. "Yup. Cool, huh?" Sora said, and helped her to stand properly. Soon after, Riku and Yuffie arrived, but with much more force

then usual, Riku landing heavily on his feet and crumpling to his knees, with Yuffie simplf falling on top of him. She jumped off in fright. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" She fairly squeaked.

But Riku didn't seem to mind. He smiled and brushed himself off. "It's okay." he said. Sora was a bit puzzled. When had Yuffie become so skittish? She was always tough, and

quick with the wisecracks, but now…Aerith arrived much more gently, still rubbing at her eyes with balled fists. "Have You been crying?" Sora asked, running to her. Aerith

shook her head and tried not to meet his kind eyes. "It's nothing. I just feel so awful, taking you away from a beautiful home, just so you can be in danger again…It doesn't seem

fair…" Sora took her hands in his. "Don't think of it like that! You're helping us keep our home safe, by destroying everything that threatens it, right guys?" He turned to the

others, who gave hasty agreements. "See?" Aerith smiled. "You have a heart of gold, you know that?" Sora blushed. "So I've been told…hehe.." "Come, let's go to the library.

I'm sure the Queen has much more to tell you!" and they all headed off to the hallway that branched off the library. But once they got inside, Sora heard Donald's voice shouting

"Take that!" and Goofy's shield clanging. Riku and Sora bolted ahead, to find the hallway infested with the very enemies Yen Sid had talked about! They didn't seem very

threatening, as they more or less toddled about as Donald and Goofy laid them a fearsome beating, then quietly vanishing into dust. Sora unsheathed his key blade and started

fighting. Butthen a figure materialized at the end of the hall, just before the library doors. A very familiar figure in a black and white robe…"It's Xehanort!" he cried, and leaped at

him, avoiding all else in his way. But once he reached him, he discovered with a swipe of the key blade that it was a hologram, the blade slicing through pixels. Something deep

inside him was greatly angered by this, and he struck uselessly at the hologram. Kairi heard his grunts of frustration, and after a few more swipes of her own Keyblade, she ran to

stop him. Grabbing his arms, she realized the hologram was speaking. "STOP! It's saying something!" everyone paused to listen. Unofortunately, it was already mid-message.

"…that if I get the cooperation I need, there will be no reason for violence. Only give me and my master what we desire, and we shall leave you, to trouble your worlds no more.

For we will be complete, whole beings, and then nothing will stop us!" the transmission ended, and the figure vanished. "I thought I killed Xehanort…TWICE!" Sora groaned.

Kairi was still holding his arms, and blushing, released him and backed away. Goofy came up, scratching his chin. "I don't think that was Xehanort, sora, I think that was the

NotQuite Leader, Master Yen Sid told us about…Haznortex!" Sora looked up at his friend. "But does he HAVE to look like Xehanort? Why must he look like that jerk?"

Aerith ran ahead. "Oh my goodness, the Queen!" she cried and flung open the library doors. "You were really good, Kairi…" Sora said sheepishly, kicking at the red carpeting.

"Thanks…It was kind of fun, actually…" she answered. Everyone looked at her in surprise. Fighting had never seemed that fun to them. "The novelty wears off after a while,

trust me." Riku said. Aerith came running bck out, a paper in her hands. "The Queen is gone, and I think he might have left this note on the desk!" Sora took it and then

proceeded to read it aloud.

_Dear friends and colleagues,_

_It would seem that my master now holds the cards to your fates. We have possesion of 6 of the princesses of heart, and your dear Queen. We only have need for one _

_more thing to make our plan complete. The princess of heart you have in your possesion…Give her to us and you will have peace in your worlds. Decline our offer, _

_and suffer the direst of consequences. All doorways between the worlds will be shut, imprisoning you on one world, helpless to stop us. Do not drive us to unleash _

_such a restriction. All we ask is for your continued cooperation in our endeavor._

_Haznortex_

"he can't have Kairi! I won't let her go!" Sora barked. "It may be our only choice…" Aerith sighed. 'Can he really close all the doorways to the worlds? That can't be

possible…there are too many." Riku reasoned. Yuffie cleared her throat. "It's true that the worlds are bound by darkness and light, two things this guy seems to be in total

control of, the freak. It's quite possible he could close all of the known doorways to us, yes." She hoped her analysis had impressed him. He only sighed. Kairi had remained

quite silent as they literally contemplated her fate. "I'll fight him! Let me go!" she screamed. Everyone looked up in shock. Kairi wasn't prone to outbursts. "No, you know we

can't let you do that!" Sora yelled back. "Then come with me…" Kairi whispered, holding out her hand. Something wasn't right, and Sora sensed it. He looked right into Kairi's

eyes and saw what he feared would be there…nothing…"You aren't Kairi!" he hissed, and struck out with his Keyblade. "Sora! No!" Goofy cried. Too late. The Keyblade

passed right through Kairi, and she dissolved into black dust. "Damn! They already have her!" Riku growled. Before the others could properly react, he and Sora were already

running back to the Gummi hangar.


	5. Chapter 5:Kidnapped!

**Well, i think I was finally able to get back in the swing of things! Of course, as I wrote this chapter I listened to some old favorites, such as Kairi's theme, and Sora's sacrifice, songs from the games, as long as the two main songs, Sanctuary and Simple & Clean the techno version!**

**Oh, before I forget, I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS EXCEPT HAZNORTEX.**

**Enjoy! My best chappie yet, i'd say.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

Kairi opened her eyes. All she could clearly remember was when Aerith had run off to fetch the queen.

She felt strangely weak, like something had knocked the wind out of her a bit. The room she was in was so strange, almost like a hotel, complete with a silver tea service on the pink carpeted table. An odd window sat in the farthest wall. She felt exposed, almost like she was on display or something.

As her eyes focused, she realized who was looking back at her from the window. That man…Xehanort…or was it really the NotQuite leader they'd been told about? He smiled and abruptly turned away.

She gathered what strength she had left and summoned her Keyblade, lunging for the window. It was only glass. It should break! But all she did was waste her strength and leave a long unattractive crack in the pane.

The room swam before her, and as she weakened, she imagined Sora and Riku…back home on the islands…"Man, I've missed you guys…"

* * *

Darkness swam all around her. Something about it just didn't seem right. She stood up.

"Riku?" she called, assuming maybe Riku had regained his powers over the dark relam to save her. Although quite unorthodox it was possible.

"I'm here…" a voice answered. "Thank goodness!" Kairi cried and ran to hug him.

But she noticed he looked a good bit older…and leading a young girl by the hand. She looked familiar…with eyes as green as Riku's, and hair as red as hers had been at that age.

She pulled away from their embrace. "Who's this little cutie?" she asked, bending down to the girl's level. But before Riku could answer, they both dissolved.

"Riku? Riku, don't leave me here alone!" she cried, on the verge of tears.

"Be strong…Kairi, you should know this by now…your heart is the greatest weapon of all." his voice carried back to her.

The darkness pressed close, and Kairi felt a tear drifting down her cheek. "Riku! I'm so scared…Please stay!"

"I can't. you're on your own for now. Don't worry…let your heart guide you, and everything will be alright."

She blinked, and suddenly she was surrounded with light. The abrupt change wreaked havoc on her eyes, prompting her to squint for a while until she got used to it.

And just as she had, Sora materialized. "Sora!" she cried with happiness and ran to hug him, reveling in that boy smell he always carried with him. He too was leading a young girl by the hand. This one shared her fathomless blue eyes, and Sora's wild hair tamed back in a ponytail.

Kairi needed no introduction. She knew exactly who the girl was, and picking her up, she hugged the toddler tightly.

"I knew you'd come for me…" she whispered. Sora smiled.

"Like I'm gonna leave you all by yourself? Kairi, you know me better then that!"

She smiled and gave Sora the girl.

"make sure she goes to bed on time and, Sora?"

"yeah?"

"make sure you tell her that I love her."

"I will." Sora turned to leave. Kairi reached out to him. "Is there any way I can come with you?" she asked. Sora looked back at her and shook his head sadly.

"you have so much to do here! Just remember…we'll be here, rootin' for ya!" He waved the girl's hand in the air as a goodbye. "I'll always be with you Kairi…as long as you always remember…" and he was gone…

"Sora…Riku…I love you…don't leave me!" she cried, jolted awake by her own tears.

* * *

The cell was in shambles. The tea service was strewn on the floor, and curtains had been ripped off the walls. Large ugly gashes marred the wallpaper, and the pane was shattered. Even the bed was shredded, feathers flying everywhere. It was like a monster had come and gone while she'd been unconscious. Her fingers fell into a depression beneath her, and she looked down. She was lying in the center of a heart gouged in the wood, ends meeting in elaborate curls.

"What-?" she heard a voice out in the hallway. It was Haznortex, hastily pressing buttons on a controller of some sort, talking rapidly into a headset.

"No sir, I can't seem to control her! She's gone haywire, releasing pulses of energy!…Heart Containment? Are you sure? We've never been able to properly test it, you know. There could be…positively damaging side effects of having a heart contained…yes, I know we're pressed for time, master…of course…right away…" he dropped the headset and stepped through the shattered pane over to Kairi.

She sat up slowly, glaring angrily at him. "I never thought you'd be the one taking orders from someone else…" she growled. Haznortex let out a petulant chuckle. "You have no idea the power my master possesses, girl!" Kairi rolled her eyes. She had no time for power talk! She had to escape! And if she was correct, SHE had somehow caused all this mess…

"You have no idea the powers **I **possess…" she answered, forming a fist, readying it to receive her Keyblade.

"Ah ah ah little miss! No playing here! We must bring you to Heart containment, so you don't cause any more accidents!" he gazed about the wrecked cell. "Pity…Ralzenex worked so hard to set up the cells for the princesses!"

Kairi sighed, submitting to his gruff hand gripping her arm. The weakness was returning. She stumbled along reluctantly as they exited the cell, and she observed the others. One had a distinctly Arabian motif, and she could have sworn she saw a flash of bluish-green on the bed near the back.

"kairi!" a high voice called. She spun her head around and saw Queen Minnie, reaching to her through the window. "Kairi, stay strong! No matter what they do to you! Don't let them control your heart!"

"No time for chit chat ladies, let's keep moving.." Haznortex grumbled, pulling Kairi along, nearly separating her wrist from her arm while doing so.

And as Kairi allowed herself to be pulled along, she remembered her strange dream and all that Riku had told her…

_let your heart guide you, and everything will be alright…_

_I'll always be with you Kairi…as long as you always remember…_


	6. Chapter 6:Drifting Love

**Chapter 6**

"Are you sure we're going the right way?"

"Yes, Sora I'm pretty sure I remember where the world that never was is."

"Just checkin'."

Riku spared his best friend a short glance, taking in the clever smile and chuckled aloud.

"What's so funny?" Sora teased, bumping Riku's elbow from it's postion on the Gummi ship's steering wheel.

"Quit it! You're such a goofball, that's why I'm laughing!"

"Why thank you…"

"And…Sora….I don't know what I would've done if I'd never met you…"

A heavy silence filled the cockpit.

"Aw, Riku, you woulda known me anyway! I'd have found you, even if it took me to the end of the world!"

Riku smiled. "Which, uncannily enough it did…"

"Why, you know what? It did! See that?" Sora crossed his arms in satisfaction.

"How do you think Kairi's doing?" Riku asked, worry returning to his previously carefree expression.

"I'm sure she's fine. I doubt Haznortex would hurt her if she was part of his so called "plan". Really…what do they plan to do with the princesses? It's not like they'd release their powers unwillingly."

Riku studied the hyperspace before them, trying to ignore the nervous tone in Sora's response. It was never good when Sora got nervous, and now was no different. Somehow, he felt not even this powerful enemy could get the bestof their Kairi. But a bit of worry couldn't hurt.

"No…true…"

"hey, is that it?" Sora jumped beside Riku to get a better look of an approaching landmass. It was huge in size, but nothing in proportion to the metallic ship that seemed to be hovering just above it.

"I guess…man, that's not even a world…just a spit of land with a humungous ship anchored to it." Riku said in awe.

They landed on the beach of the island, Sora teetering playfully on the edge, where water should have been, the winds of oblivion cooling his face.

"get away from there. You'll fall. and then I'd have to go after ya!" Riku joked, pushing Sora forward and then pulling him back.

"Don't do that! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Sora gaped, clutching his chest. Riku laughed, but noticed the very real fear in Sora's eyes. "What? The great Sora afraid of heights now?"

Sora gave him a look that dispelled all doubt. "Just falling…it's not fun once you've done it a few times." and he walked off toward the jungle that surrounded the base of the ship.

"Geez, lighten up!" Riku called after him and followed.

Once they reached the entrance, Sora noticed that the metallic walls continually shifted color.

"Defense system, you think?" he asked Riku. Riku only shrugged. They progressed up the gangplank-like walkway and entered the entrance hall.

It was lit with bright halogen lamps hung from the ceiling, and the current theme was black and white square canvases hung from the rainbow walls.

"They REALLY need an interior decorator." Riku commented dryly, flicking at one of the canvases.

As they walked onward, they felt themselves becoming weaker gradually.

"What is this?" Sora asked, when the odd sensation had him on his knees, struggling to keep his eyes open.

Riku tried to keep his thoughts straight and leaned on a wall.

"Dunno…maybe…since the NotQuites were so weak…they came up with another defense…We can't fall asleep!" he cried suddenly, jolting them both from their near unconscious states.

"Geez…this isn't good." Sora sighed, as they retreated back near the entrance. "How're we ever going to get to Kairi?"

Riku shook his head to clear it of the strange fog.

"We need to look at this tactically. What's causing the feeling? Is it doubt? Is it lack of confidence, a password, a strong heart? There's a secret to passing through, and we have to figure it out."

Sora nodded, making a fist. "Maybe…a password…OPEN SESAME!" he shouted, and walked forward. He was back on his knees in no time. Riku was shaking his head as he dragged himself back to the entrance.

"You're just plain stupid sometimes, you know that?"

Sora grunted and got back to his feet.

"Hey, it was worth a try!"

Riku closed his eyes. "Maybe it's a thought. Think of something that makes you happy."

Sora closed his eyes and pictured Kairi smiling at him once they'd returned to the island.

_You're home…_

He started forward once more, and found the fatigue didn't affect him. Riku on the other hand, was soon panting. Keeping Kairi clear in his mind, Sora helped him limp back to the passageway.

"What-what did you think about?" Riku stuttered, breathing heavily.

Sora blushed for a second. "Kairi…after we got back to the islands."

"Right. It's someone you love, then. Clever…I wonder how Haznortex gets through!"

Sora shrugged. "he probably doesn't. what are portals for anyway?" Riku sighed at his reasoning, even though he was right.

Struggling back to his feet, Riku thought deeply about who he most loved. Kairi instantly came to mind, and he focused closely on her. But what if she didn't work quite as well? He created another image beside hers, just in case.

They started up the pathway once more. Riku felt confident until halfway up. Then he felt his knees wobbling. He instantly switched pictures, and felt much better, even able to stand on his own, without Sora's support.

"good! Who'd you use? Kairi, too right?"

Riku looked right into Sora's eyes, telling him the truth in his steady gaze.

"yeah…c'mon, let's go."


	7. Chapter 7: Never Forget

**Chapter 7**

Haznortex led Kairi into an odd looking room, that housed 7 tube-shaped cubicles along it's walls, much like the princesses prison on Hollow Bastion so long ago. Kairi winced. Was she to reveal some keyhole, then? Maybe so, as Haznortex strapped her into the farthest one from the door, and fastened suction-cup monitors to her temples.

She gasped in pain as he inserted a thin IV attached to a bag that looked to be filled with dirty water.

"What is this?" she asked, feeling a bit uncomfortable with her arms strapped to her sides. Maybe she should have struggled a bit more.

"Heart Containment! And since you have no hope of escaping, I might as well tell you the brilliance of it."

He flicked a switch on a master board panel in the center of the room. A heart monitor buzzed to life, and she saw the green line jumping and diving.

"This clever do-dad is supposed to take the pure and unmarred power contained in the princesses hearts and transfer it, straight into a NotQuite, the jolt of which will completely rejoin the Heart and the mind once more! Of course, to do so, the princess must be complacent, so we fashioned this machine to regulate heart power."

He flicked another switch and Kairi heard an odd buzzing in her head. Images formed in her mind, none of them hers…a sandy beach, much to white to be the Destiny Islands…a flower in bloom…the Little Dipper Constellation…the peaceful pace at which they flashed left little room for deep contemplation, and she was soon in an odd daydream, eyelids heavy with sleep.

_I'll always be with you if you always remember…_

"Sora!" she blurted, and in a burst of speed, she tugged at her bonds, kicking and grunting. "Let me out! NOW!"

Haznortex didn't seem amused. He pressed a button on the IV bag, and the dirty-water mixture swirled downward, entering her bloodstream.

Instantly, she saw more pictures, of people dying, blackness, darkness, evil…shiny yellow eyes emerging from it all, pain, death…Sora lying motionless on the ground…

"NO!" she screamed, crying profusely.

"I'm glad to see you enjoyed your little trip. I just injected you with heartlatoxin. Memories and feelings gathered from the many Heartless Sora destroyed, in liquid form. You feel their anguish, their pain…their sorrow. For of course it had never crossed your mind that they could actually FEEL. Ignorance at it's best. Think of your beloved Sora once more, and you get another trip. The more I inject you, the worse it'll hurt, so mind you keep your thoughts focused on what I give you."

Kairi, gasping turned to Haznortex, pure hatred in her eyes.

"You can do whatever you want to me…but you will NEVER make me forget Sora!"

Haznortex chuckled. "tsk tsk tsk…feisty now, aren't you? I'm afraid there are downsides to this procedure as well. Over controlling of the heart and it's emotions can lead to permanent damage, as my analysts have discovered. Complete emotional shutdown. You see, if that happens to you, why, you'll never be able to love…to smile…to feel, anything anymore. Utterly useless to us, but at least we'd be sending a message for those meddlers to keep themselves out of our affairs, besides the added bonus of possibly robbing your heart of it's powers."

Kairi felt a bead of sweat drifting down her face. Where were Sora and Riku? Surely they discovered she was gone by now…

"pity...you're such a pretty thing too…I asked the master if after I was rejoined I could choose a princess for my trophy, and he wholeheartedly agreed…I would pick you…nice and young…and headstrong…"

Kairi grimaced, and without even thinking, lunged her head forward, meeting Haznortex's with unquestionable force. The pain could be dealt with, all that mattered was that she'd hurt HIM.

"You fowl, fresh little ingrate!" he growled, holding his head in his hands. But he soon recovered and dealt a fearsome slap to Kairi's left cheek.

As the finger marks burned pink, Kairi imagined Sora coming…saving her…and reducing Haznortex to a pile of pitiful dust…


	8. Chapter 8: Friends and fears

**Chapter 8**

Sora and Riku reached a large hall with transparent glass as a floor. The sight below was enough to make anybody queasy.

Sora swallowed hollowly, his heart racing. Riku just stood at the edge in awe.

The whole floor below the glass was filled with milling NotQuites, different species and levels. They seemed to be waiting…waiting for something to happen. Odd ray gun shaped knobs hung off the walls, directed right at the masses. But they didn't seem afraid.

"What do you think happens if a NotQuite gets fully reunited with their hearts, Sora?" Riku asked, watching the creatures below intently.

When he got no answer, he looked up. Sora was facing the door they'd come through, an almost imperceptible shiver making it's way up his back.

"Sora? What's up?" Riku approached him slowly. Sora turned his head away.

"Is there any other way to the other side?" he asked in a panicked voice.

Riku looked around. "there's a ledge by the wall, I guess to hold up the glass. Why?"

"No reason! Really!"

Riku looked suspiciously at Sora and walked right out onto the glass. "C'mon! There's nothing to be scared of! The glass is thick!" he stamped on the ground, and eyes widened as a deep crack formed like a tendril along the clear frame.

Sora was just turning around, but Riku steered him toward the wall. "Maybe it's safer to go by the ledge…" he said, plastering on a fake smile. Sora glared at him. "It cracked didn't it? I told you so!"

"yeah yeah, save your 'I told you so's for someone who wants them.." Riku mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing! Walk!"

They reached the other side and Sora plopped down on the platform, sweat lines shining on the sides of his face. He never thought his fear of falling would escalate so far. He'd never been so frightened before…

"Sora, LOOK OUT!" Riku shouted. Sora unsheathed his Keyblade and turned. A mutated Big Body sat in the way, it's Dusk head turning this way and that, large belly wobbling.

With a well placed reverse kick, Sora was airborne, blade point centered on the Not Quite's back. As Riku distracted from the front-and took most of the damage-Sora gave the thing a spanking it wouldn't soon forget. It dissolved into dust and several orbs came raining down. Sora lunged for an HP orb-those were his favorites-but Riku snatched it away. 'I took the damage, I deserve it more." he explained.

Sora tried not to look too hurt before noticing several more NotQuites emerging all over the glass floor.

"Just Great!" he sighed and closing his eyes, he walked right onto the glass field, swinging the blade haphazardly.

A loud crack made him jump ten feet into the air. He opened his eyes and saw Riku fighting with another Big Body NotQuite, it's feet having broken holes in the floor.

The cracks from that spread like spider webs all over the field, Sora leaping uselessly, trying to find a spot that wasn't cracked, all the while beating NotQuite butt.

He felt bits of glass falling away, and Riku's cries from across the field. 'Gravira!" he shouted, keeping a large shard from breaking away right in front of him. It hovered on a purple and black cloud of magic. How long it would last, Sora didn't know.

A huge rumbling shook the room. Shards broke away everywhere, and finally the whole thing gave.

"SORA!" Riku cried, falling into the pit below. Sora had luckily been able to Glide to the opposite platform before the floor gave way. But Riku needed his help…After a split second of indecision, he leaped from the edge, arms spread eagled.

_Friends first, fears last!_

"I'm here, Riku!" he called, and began to lay waste to all of the NotQuites gathered in the pit…destroying all their incomplete hearts and minds…never once wondering…what happened to the minds…

* * *

Haznortex gazed at a security screen displaying Sora and Riku in the midst of their noble fight.

"yes, Sora, Riku. Use the power of your Keyblades! Release the memories of all the NotQuites before you, to be made into the useful Heartlatoxin! Ignorant fools…Once before they helped the enemy…and they shall, once again!" Haznortex walked over to a receiving tube of some sort, and watched as the wispy remnants of the NotQuite's lost memories gathered there.

He traced a finger lovingly down the tube.

"All you've seen, all you've heard! Give it to me…so that the princesses can share in your pain…and help make us WHOLE ONCE MORE!" he roared.

Kairi didn't hear, lost in the tepid realities the Heart Containment was submitting her to…her reading on the monitor getting weaker and weaker…


End file.
